TOM BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.82 ....... Date of Birth. 1976 ......... September 23. Kansas place. Brown hair, blue eyes. North American Nationality Thomas Alan Rodney is an OC of my stories. Son of William and Sarah Rodney. His father is a Kansas farmer and his mother was a music teacher, piano especially before getting married. Tom has a younger brother named Daniel. Historia en GWNE Némesis He is mentioned and appears indirectly as an ancient ancestor. Historia de Sailor Moon R He does not appear as it does not belong to the Sailor Moon universo. Historia en GWA Alfa Tom appears for the first time in the fourth chapter, addresses two young foreigners who are looking for the classroom to start classes. One immediately catches his eye, with that dark purple hair and violet eyes. It could be said that it is love at first sight. Although polite, gentlemanly and simple as he is, he is interested in helping both. Soon the irruption of his crazy companion and friend Roy makes the attention of these girls, for different reasons, is directed towards this. As time goes by, he will have to face the attacks of demons along with them and Roy. Tom will be very important in helping from a more pragmatic perspective. In addition to karate, where he is an accomplished black belt, the young man has knowledge of occult science that a strange individual taught him. When Roy is dominated by Armageddon, Tom goes to look for his teacher, whom he calls Anthony. Explaining that he never gives his last name. Apparently this man arrived one day badly injured at the Rodney house, when only Tom was there, he helped him and that individual promised to help him when he needed it, giving him the possibility of contacting him. Fortunately his friend is freed from that demon and after the fight against Valnak he almost killed Bertie, Roy transforms into solar. Both he and his friend discover the secret of the old lives of both girls, but far from rejecting them, they admire them more for their efforts to escape from evil. Soon, he and Cooan They will finally approach. the girl looks at him corresponding at last to his love. Unfortunately, they suffer the attack of gang members and a demon that seriously injures Tom by tying him to a wheelchair. The young man then wishes to depart from Cooan so as not to force her to be with him. But that is the beginning of the problems. Forced to invoke a very powerful demon before the sectarians do, his friend Roy loses his life fighting him in exchange for a period of six months before he can destroy the Earth again. The following months, Tom tries to find out things to help his friends, especially Karaberasu, prey to a terrible situation. One day before the deadline for his enemies to return, the boy is thrown out of his wheelchair, with astonishment checks that he can walk again. Together with Cooan the two celebrate it full of joy and Tom takes the opportunity to propose marriage to the girl. She accepts and he thanks his friend Roy for helping him heal. Finally, his friend will return along with other powerful warriors and together they will defeat that terrible threat. Tom and Cooan will start a new life together. Historia en GWB Beta His joy will be interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious boy who reveals that something terrible will happen in the future. Tom is forced to keep that young man's secret, which will make his character darken. Finally everything goes well and after overcoming this danger and meet Roy's brother later, Lornd 'King of the saiyajin. He will marry Cooan. The two will go on a honeymoon trip to Hawaii, having another adventure of a supernatural nature. 'GWHC05 Upon returning from your trip, they will be installed in Oregon, near Portland. Tom will open a karate gym and his wife will work as a child and primary school teacher. Soon they will be parents of three children, [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/ALAN_BIO_ENGLISH Alan,] Lance and Idina. Tom is an affectionate and close father, along with his wife, educates his children in honesty and surrender to their loved ones. In turn, he was educated quite traditionally, with religious values, but that does not make him less tolerant of other opinions and ideas. Even with different ways of living. In addition to thriving his gym and opening more in Portland, he also takes up the studies of occult science becoming a great expert. This will cause him to tie up the ends, leading him little by little to incredible revelations. As for this part, it will welcome a girl named [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Neherenia_BIO Neherenia], and treat her like a daughter. the future queen of the New Moon will have an enormous affection. Later his children become adults and Tom, like those of his generation, gives them the relief. All her children stay on Earth, little Idina will go to study Golden, while her older brothers, Alan and [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/LANCE_BIO_ENGLISH Lance], will be, computer scientist and economist respectively Historia en GWG Gamma. He appears as secondary, especially after the death of his nephew Garnet. Then you will visit the SSP-1 when it reappears. He will attend his nephew's wedding Leval and Amatista. Ail and [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ann_BIO Ann]. Historia en GWD Delta He is still engaged in his supernatural investigations, discovering a very powerful Book of knowledge, the Book of Days. That will mark your destiny. He appears very briefly, to visit his daughter who has traveled to the SSP-1 to act as a teacher and tell Mazoui, his disciple on esoteric issues, some discoveries he has made in arcane sciences. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. He is hardly named. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. He is hardly named. Historia en GWT Trascendencia. He is happy when his son Alan marries Naya and they give him a granddaughter, Fiora, and the same when Idina marries Michael and gives him two grandchildren, Thomas Andrew and Loren. Although his health is getting worse. As a result of these arcane investigations, which continues despite the warnings of his son Lance, suffers a strange disease, his mind loses memories and suffers a kind of accelerated Alzheimer's. Something similar happened to his own mother. He will die as a result of him. Your loss will be mourned by all your friends and family. In addition to his direct family, especially Roy, Rei, princess of Mars, the best friend of Tom's wife or Neherenia, the Queen of the Moon, to give just a few examples. Although he will still make a final appearance in the dreams of his grandson Andrew, helping him get back on track. Curiosities of the carácter. He is a great singer, the only one able to beat Roy in the annual Golden song contest. He is also an accomplished dancer, his mother taught him since he was little. He won a dance competition with Cooan being both students at the Golden. Some of his favorite artists are George Michael or Sting. He had a first love. A girl next to him with brown hair and blue eyes, which did not correspond. When he saw Cooan, despite having this violet eyes, he reminded her. It appears in some stories before the beginning of GWA where it is narrated as he meets Roy. His mother, Sarah, calls Cooan, Constance, believing that Connie's appellation for which her son presents her corresponds to a diminutive affectionate of that other name. He suffers with resignation and sportsmanship the jokes of his friend Roy, who calls him "Kansas Paleto" or "Tommy", depending on the case. His hair, like his father's soon graying, "is a hallmark of Rodney boys," he says. The same will happen to Alan and Lance. He is brother-in-law to Mimette, who married his brother Daniel. In addition to being a master in arcane sciences at Mazoui, he was a Leval master of the alternative future. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Volver a personajes principales Volver a Primera generación .